In order to load vehicles on conventional trailers, it is necessary to provide ramps or some other way to move the vehicle from the ground onto a higher level of a trailer bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,809 to Clark and 4,813,841 to Eischen show tilting beds for loading snowmobiles or golf carts thereon. In both of these patents the pivot point for the tilting bed is behind the wheels of the trailer and therefore, when vehicles are loaded on trailers of this type, the front end of the trailer is going to have a strong upward force thereon due to the weight of the vehicle being loaded on the rear thereof. This creates a great danger that the hitch may pull up and off of the ball or the like to which it is attached. It also does not allow the trailer to be loaded when it is not attached to a towing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,662 to Marlett also has a similar shortcoming even though it purports to be for a trailer for hauling automobiles or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,974 to Andre shows a tipping bed, but this bed pivots about an axis at the same level as the rotational axis of the wheels thereon and it appears that all of the weight-bearing portion of the bed is transmitted through this pivotal point thereby creating a major problem that this joint will need to be overdesigned to carry all of the weight required. This problem of course becomes greater the more weight or the larger vehicle that is to be transported by this trailer. Also, the axle and axle housing cannot extend across from a wheel on one side to a wheel on the other side or it would interfere with the tipping of the tilting bed.